Lance Sisters with Caitlin Snow and Thea Queen Invited for July 4 2001
by FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Ex Boyfriend Scott of Sara sends Sara Lance and Laurel Lance and Sara Friend Thea Queen and Sisters Friend Caitlin Snow to Actor Ivan and Ivan Brother Sean and Ivan Girlfriend Lena and Sisters Maggie Alexis for their July 4 2001 BBQ.
1. Prologue: Invitation

Bird's chirp was a normal sound every morning in the city of Starling.

The reason why Sara Lance, fourteen years old, Starling City High School student didn't realize her phone was ringing, she thought it was the chirping sound. Her sister, Laurel Lance, seventeen years old walked into the room and noticed the phone ringing on the bed.

"Sara!" she screamed her sister's name. "I have told you to change your ringtone to an audible one."

Sara rushed into the room and noticed she had missed twelve calls all from the same person. She hissed and dropped the phone on the bed. "Why the hiss, who called?" Laurel picked the phone and saw the caller. "I thought you guys already broke up."

"Yes, we did," Sara answered.

"Why is he calling very early in the morning?" Laurel was asking when another call entered. "You might have to pick it to know what he has to say."

"No! What could that cheating bastard have to tell me?" Sara flared up.

"You wouldn't know until you hear him out," Laurel said as she handed the phone to Sara.

Sara reluctantly picked the call before it dropped. "Can I help you?" she said to the phone.

"Yo, babe," Scott, a twenty-two years old ex-boyfriend of Sara answered from the other side. "How are you doing?"

"I'm sure you didn't call to know how I'm doing," Sara, who wasn't in the mood for the frivolities answered back. "Get straight to the point or I will drop the call."

Laurel was gesturing to her sister to calm down and listen to what he has to say. "I have a piece of great news for you. In two days' time, you will be having the opportunity to dine with the popular T.V star, Ivan," Scott said on phone.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes. Are you serious about what you are saying?" Sara asked passionately. She was beginning to sound lively at the sound of hearing the name of a popular actor who also doubles as a pro-women rights activist.

"I am a friend of his brother, Sean, and he saw your pictures on my phone. So he said he would like to meet you," Scott sounded convincing on the phone.

"Wow, that's so good," Sara shouted happily. "When are we meeting and can I come with my sister?" Sara asked.

"You are meeting in two days' time, July 4," Scott replied. "Then you can come with your sister and some other friends."

"Thanks for linking me up with him. This is the best thing that has ever come out of your Nazareth," Sara teased Scott.

"I will ask Sean to send an invitation to your house because, without it, you wouldn't be allowed to enter the estate," Scott said before ending the call.

Sara jumped at her sister and they both fell on the bed. "We are meeting Ivan and his brother in their mansion."

"But we have a plan for Independence Day already," Laurel reminded her sister of their initial plan to go out with their friends on July 4 which happens to be America's Independence Day.

"A king calls you, you said you are going on a palace tour. Are you not going to meet the king at the palace?" Sara said.

"I don't understand your idiom," Laurel sounded confused.

"Our initial plan was to go to the cinema and here we have the topmost actor in the country inviting us for dinner. Which place would you have advised me to go?" Sara asked Laurel who couldn't give an answer.

Sara placed a call to her best friend, Caitlin Snow, who was of the same age as Sara. She informed her of the latest development and asked her to come over to her house so they can start picking clothes to wear.

"Is it not too early to start looking for clothes to wear when the invitation is still forty-eight hours away," Laurel said to her sister immediately she got off the phone with her friend.

"If I were you, I would pick the phone and call Thea Queen to start coming to the house. Don't you want to go with a friend?" Sara said as she kept jumping around the house in excitement.

In less than two hours, Thea who was Laurel's friend and Caitlin was already with the two sisters. They were all happy and looking forward to meeting Ivan and his brother, Sean.

"I fell in love with him the first time I watched him in a romantic movie," Caitlin said as they look through each other's cloth, trying to find the most befitting for the occasion. "He was kissing 15 Year Old Emma Watson in the movie and he kissed really well."

Sara cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me, I am the one invited for this dinner and not you. Don't start crushing on my man."

Everybody busted out laughing. "Your man?" Thea looked astonished. "When did you start dating?"

"According to Scott, he saw my picture and gained interest in me," Sara tried to explain.

"Point of correction," Laurel said. "His brother, Sean, was the one that saw your picture and not Ivan."

"No matter who saw my picture, the main point is that I'm the main focus of this invitation. Therefore, nobody should dress better than me," Sara was sounding a note of warning to everybody.

"Please, let my friend be," Caitlin supported Sara. "Don't provoke her into not taking any of us with her."

"I wouldn't care if she do that, my cinema ticket is still valid," Laurel was ready to call her sister's bluff.

The doorbell rang and Sara rushed to the front door to see who was there. A postman was standing there with an envelope. "Are you Miss. Sara?" the postman asked.

"Yes, I am," Sara replied.

"I'm here to deliver this envelope to you," he handed Sarah the envelope and left after Sarah had acknowledged the envelope. On opening it, she saw an invitation card that read, "Invitation for Miss Sara Lance and Laurel Lance and Sisters Friends as Dinner."


	2. Chapter 1: Girls Arrival

At that moment, Sara was more than convinced that the invitation was real. She ran inside, full of ecstasy and showed the invitation to the other ladies. Laurel snatched the invitation card from her hand and went through it. She read the content aloud to the hearing of other ladies.

"As you can see, I am the main focus of the invitation," Sara said to her sister, pointing out what she had just read.

"It's party time!" Caitlin screamed.

"It's still two days away," Laurel corrected Caitlin who was in the mood of stepping into Ivan's house at that moment.

"For your information, it's less than two days," Caitlin replied Laurel. "By this time on July 4, we would have been at the mansion already."

"That's my baby girl," Sara and Caitlin raised their hands simultaneously and slapped their palms against each other. "I know you are as ready as I am, don't mind the old cargo."

"Will your ex-boyfriend be there?" Thea asked Sara.

"I don't know," Sarah answered indifferently. "Why should that be my business? I don't give a fuck about him."

"It seems you are forgetting something here, my dear," Thea said calmly. "The invitation came through Scott and you are sounding indifferent about him."

"Please, don't spoil the mood with that silly boy's talk. We are going there to catch fun. If he is there, fine. If he is not there, better." Said Sara before resuming back to the heaps of clothes littered on the floor. "I think the red dress will fit perfectly for the occasion," she raised a red crop top shirt.

"Nah! Crop top shirts don't speak well for a first appearance," said Caitlin who was searching through Sara's clothes to find her another. "Besides, black looks better on you."

"Can we at least get over with this in time so we can find something to eat?" Laurel said.

"Oh no!" Sara sounded surprised. "Why should you be thinking of food when we all should go on fasting till we get to Ivan's house so we can have an empty belly to contain all the amazing, delicious meals waiting for us?"

"You are taking this too far, Sara," Thea said. "We shouldn't eat for two days because we are being invited to the Independence Day party?"

"Point of correction," Sara cut in. "I am been invited, and not we are been invited."

"Whatever," Thea was starting to get pissed. "I'm leaving now, will be back on the 4th."

"I thought we will all be here till the 4th," Caitlin said. "As for me, I'm not leaving here."

"I will see you off," Laurel said to her friend, Thea. "Do you girls need any food? I can get some for you on my way back."

Although Caitlin was famished, she didn't want to disappoint her friend who had already announced a hunger strike. She looked at Sara and noticed her mind wasn't in what Laurel said as she was focused on the clothes. "Don't worry about us, we are fine," Caitlin said to Laurel who went out with Thea.

Caitlin spent the two days with Laurel and Sara in preparation for the invitation. As early as 7 am on July 4, Thea had arrived Laurel and Sara's house. Dressed in a pink, chest-revealing gown, Thea was looking sexy and admirable. Sara couldn't hold her disappointment at Thea for trying to outshine her on the outing.

Sara had concluded with Caitlin on the dress to wear but had to change her mind after seeing what Thea wore. The whole cloth searching process had to start all over again as Sara was determined nobody would dress more than her. As there was no time on the invitation card, Sara was taking her time in picking a suitable dress for the occasion but Caitlin was having none of it.

"You know we haven't eaten anything for two days, we need to get there on time," Caitlin voiced out aggressively as she could no longer contain the hunger she was battling with.

"I can't imagine you girls didn't eat since the last time I was here," Thea sounded surprised.

"I thought you are reserving your precious stomach for Ivan's food," Laurel said sarcastically. "If you don't mind, there are some noodles in the refrigerator. All you need is to microwave it."

In other not to offend her friend and sound defeated in their plan, Caitlin rejected Laurel's offer. After a while, all the ladies were dressed and were ready to step out of the house.

"In case you have all forgotten, this invitation is all about me," Sara stepped forward and faced the other ladies as if giving them some orders. "Don't do anything without seeking my consent. Don't eat if I haven't eaten, don't drink without seeing me drink first. Don't snap any picture without having my go ahead. I walk in front and you all walk behind me. Anybody that is not comfortable with these rules can voice out now before we step out."

Nobody could counter her instructions as they were all eager to meet with the popular T.V star and were willing to do anything to make it happen. As they stepped out of the house, their outfits and high heels caught the attention of some neighbors and they all wondered where the ladies were going to.

"Hello, Laurel," one of the neighbors standing at the porch greeted from afar. Laurel waved back with a grin. "Where are you girls going to this early morning?"

"Off to Ivan…." Laurel was about saying when Sara caught her off. She gave her elder sister a weird look warning her of her utterances.

"We are going to the cinema," Sara replied the neighbor. Other neighbors who were present and heard what Sara said couldn't help but imagine why the ladies would dress lavishly early in the morning and go to the cinema.

Sara ordered a UBER ride and off to Ivan's mansion they were. While on the journey inside the car, Caitlin received a call from her mother.

"Who is that calling you?" Sara asked Caitlin. She was conscious of everything happening around her as she wanted to make sure the day goes according to her plan.

"That's my mother," Caitlin replied.

"Do you have any idea why she is calling?" asked Sara.

"To ask where I am and if I will be coming home for the Independence Day holiday," answered Caitlin.

"Don't pick the call," Sara instructed.

"What the fuck!" Laurel felt disgusted. "Why would you tell her not to pick her mother's call?"

"She would definitely ask where she is going if she realized Caitlin won't be coming home for the holiday," Sara replied her sister. "I don't want anybody to know about this invitation. Ivan might be angry if he heard we told a lot of people. You know how some celebrities like living a quiet life."

"You are right, I won't pick her call," Caitlin said and she switched off her phone.

As they were few meters away from Ivan's mansion, Sara asked the cab driver to stop and they all alighted. "Why did you ask the cabman to drop us here when we still have some meters before getting to the house?" Thea asked Sara.

"I don't trust the cabman. If he realizes I am Ivan's special guest, he might go on social media and broadcast my name and picture. For now, I don't want too much attention from the media," Sara responded with utmost fulfillment.

According to the unwritten agreement they have signed before leaving the house, nobody dares talk and question Sara about her decision. They all walked to the mansion and were welcomed by a hefty security guard who manned the gate.

"Welcome ladies," the security man greeted them.

"My name is Sara and I'm Ivan's guest," Sara quickly said.

"I know about your invitation. Can I see the card for confirmation?" the security man directed his question to Sara.

Sara brought out the invitation card from her bag and handed it over to the security guard. The security guard opened the big gate after confirming the card. "Walk straight down and you will see a door by your left. Mr. Ivan will be waiting for you there," the security man said.

The ladies were excited, marveled at the sight of the gigantic building. The building which was built with marbles was one of the most expensive houses owned by Hollywood superstars. Thea tried to bring out her phone to take some pictures but the look she received from Sara made her comport herself and dropped the phone back inside the bag.

As they approached the door described by the security man, the door swung open and a man stepped out of the house. "That's Ivan, Oh my God!" Caitlin couldn't hold her excitement as she shouted.

"That's not Ivan, numbskull," Sara felt anger building in her stomach as she felt like slapping Caitlin with the way she shouted. "I thought you said you recognize him."

"Welcome, ladies," Sean greeted in a cool, welcoming approach. "Welcome to Ivan's mansion."

Sara quickly stepped forward to greet Sean who handshake her.

"Come in with me, please," Sean lead the way inside and the ladies followed him behind.

Upon entering the sitting room, they saw Ivan coming down the stairs. Sara was the first to sight him. "I'm so glad to meet you, Mr. Ivan."

"Wow, you look more beautiful than the person I saw in the picture," Ivan greeted Sara who looked flattered.

"This is my sister and our two friends," Sara introduced Laurel, Caitlin, and Thea to Ivan.

"Nice to meet you ladies and welcome to my abode," Ivan was saying when Sean returned with a tray containing four glass cups filled with beer. Sean handed the four ladies a drink each and asked them to feel at home.

Caitlin who has been famished for long gulped down the content at once as they were ushered to the dining table by Sean and Ivan.

"I'm so honored to be invited into your home," Sara said after grabbing a seat beside Ivan.

"I'm sure you know why you are here. We'd like to have you for dinner," Ivan said.

"Where's the dish?" asked Sara.

Ivan looked at Sean and they exchanged eye contact. "You are," said Sean.

All the ladies laughed not knowing what Sean and Ivan were saying. Sara, Laurel and Sisters Friends, Thea and Caitlin failed to realize that they are intended to be Ribs Steaks Porkchops due they are legally dumb.


End file.
